castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stove Face
Stove Face is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Gladiator Sword. Stove Face's specialties include basic juggling and combo locking. Information Background Stove Faces can be first seen trying to prevent the players from getting past them in Full Moon. A massive amount of Stove Faces are fought by the players later on, with some assistance from a couple of Iceskimos. Involvement It is assumed that Stove Faces, just like Iceskimos, serve the Frost King. This makes sense as Iceskimos don't attack the Stove Faces, or that they just have a common enemy. Description Stove Faces are only seen in Full Moon (25). Stove Faces wear full black armor with a six pack somewhat visible, a shield that is black with a spike appendage protruding out, and, as their name their name suggests, have a helm resembling a stove with white irises coming out of the helmet. NOTE: () = Number of enemies in a location that can be fought. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. If maxed out and spammed, the Splash can stay out for a while, hitting any enemy or boss that comes towards it. A total of 8 characters (including Stove Face) share the same exact Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Magic Projectile. Stove Face and Thief share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Air Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Magic Projectile. If you know how to use the Fly Combo, you can spellweave slanted Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Slow Fly Combo, you can spellweave infinite Air Projectiles. Stove Face and Thief share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.08.00.png|Gray Knight; the character required to unlock Stove Face after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.59.45.png|Civilian; a reskin of Stove Face, except Civilian uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|Open Faced Gray Knight; a reskin of Stove Face, except Open Faced Gray Knight uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.20.25.png|Peasant; a reskin of Stove Face, except Peasant uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; a reskin of Stove Face. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.01.01.png|Conehead; who seems to share the same armor piece as a Stove Face would, but in a very slightly different position. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.15.40.png|Necromancer; who seems to share the same armor piece as a Stove Face would, but in a very slightly different position. Beefy Stove Face chucking a rock.png|Beefy Stove Face chucking a boulder toward the player in Full Moon. Trivia *There are a total of 25 Stove Faces to fight in both Normal Mode and Insane Mode. *On Insane Mode, Stove Faces can Critical Strike for a whopping ''999 ''damage. *Stove Face holds the title of having the most health of all normal sized enemies. He has 400 health on Normal Mode and 4,000 health on Insane Mode. * In Full Moon, It is actually a Beefy Stove Face throwing the rocks down the mountain as you can see it in a throwing position for a split second. The Stove Face also glitches out for a bit showing a regular Stove Face before reverting back into a Beefy. * Stove Face is a D Rank character (D). * Stove Face, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, and Thief are reskins of each other. ** Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, and Peasant have a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile however. * Stove Face, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, and Thief share the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. * Stove Face, Conehead, Fire Demon, Necromancer, and Civilian share the same exact Shield. * Stove Face, Conehead, and Necromancer share the same exact body besides Beefy form. ** Stove Face, Conehead, and Necromancer even share the same exact character portrait background, player tag, and attack color, which is Red (#521036). * Stove Face and Killer Beekeeper are the only playable enemies in the entire game that appear in only one level to fight in. ** However, the enemy Stove Faces only appear in Full Moon; while dead bodies of Killer Beekeepers can be seen in the Necromancer's Room sublevel in the Wizard Castle Interior level. See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Weapons *Weapon Tiers *Gladiator Sword *Civilian *Open Faced Gray Knight *Peasant *Thief *Killer Beekeeper *Conehead *Necromancer *Fire Demon *Full Moon Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Arrow Rain Category:Enemies Category:Playable Enemies Category:Weapons __FORCETOC__